Lo Dejaria Todo Por Que Te Quedaras
by kaori-sama
Summary: ONESHOTsonfic: sango esta cansada de que las viejas manias de miroku no hayan desaparecido, pero sobretodo de que no tome en serio su compromiso¿ que hara miroku lograra salvar la relacion?


Dedicado a mi amiga zetus

**LO DEJARÍA TODO POR K TE QUEDARAS:**

La noche era fría y las lagrimas cayendo de su rostro se sentían como témpanos de hielo no entendía el por que de sus lagrimas el por que ahora después de tanto tiempo, de pronto todo se aclaro en su mente

si era verdad ella lo sabia pero no quería admitirlo – no soportaba la idea que él le fuera infiel sabia que lo quería mas que a su vida pero, estaba harta de que en cada aldea tenia que cuidar que no se acercará a ninguna mujer por que lo conocía y sabia lo libidinoso que era.

pero porque? Era la pregunta que su mente no podía responderle que es lo que a ella le faltaba que él buscabas en otras – por que no se podía conformar con ella- Habían pasado ya varios meses desde su declaración pero aun así seguía con sus viejas manías

pero ya no soportaba la idea de saber que en cualquier momento pudiera serle infiel ya no mas – tomo su boomerang y a kirara que se hallaba a su lado- y secando sus lagrimas se alejo de ahí—

Miroku se despertó y sintió que algo malo pasaba, el ambiente se sentía melancólico y la noche parecía mas fría de lo que en realidad era, sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo no supo por que

– que pasa por que siento esto- se pregunto a si mismo

Un Hanyou que se encontraba a su lado sintiendo lo mismo que el Houshi se despertó.

– lo sientes Miroku hay un aura melancólica en el ambiente y se siente una enorme tristeza – se dijo mirando en dirección del bosque como de costumbre se habían quedado a pasar la noche en un bosque, ya que no querían arriesgarse a quedarse en una aldea y exponer la vida de los aldeanos, y menos ahora que estaban por completar la perla y sabían que Naraku estaba tras ellos.

Inuyasha – dijo de repente el monje- donde está sango –Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada irónica diciéndole

feh! Sabes bien que no esta aquí, ella se fue hace rato estaba muy triste… y esta aura de melancolía que sientes es de ella.

el Houshi no supo que responder solo se levanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque.

En lo profundo se veía a una joven que caminaba lentamente junto a un gato de dos colas que la seguía y sentía su melancolía.

– Sango – una voz varonil se oyó desde lo profundo del bosque.

Sango reconoció esa voz inmediatamente era de… si de él – del causante de todos sus sufrimientos, pero que debería hacer detenerse y enfrentarlo o huir y no volver a verle jamás, opto por la primera opción se quedo parada esperando a que el houshi llegara.

Sango por que te fuiste todos están preocupados por ti- mintió el houshi –

En realidad solo el e inuyasha se habían dado cuenta de su partida

lo siento- dijo sango bajando la mirada -pero… …..- se calló y su silencio pareció una eternidad para él

Es que no pienso continuar el viaje con ustedes- dijo sin mirarlo.

Las palabras de la exterminadora fueron como baldes de agua fría que caían sobre él

pero por que? –se pregunto su mente, su pregunta no fue respondida solo el sonido de la noche agrando el dolor que sentía dentro

– no puedo seguir a su…….. con ustedes- corrigió el sentido de la frase- necesito tiempo para reflexionar y……

por que?- una voz seca y tajante preguntó

– por que Sango?- la muchacha no respondió no podía ,

el houshi la miraba y después de un rato comenzó a decir

--Sango respeto tu decisión pero me gustaría saber que ha pasado para que tomes una decisión tan precipitada-

Se calló un momento para ver la reacción de la muchacha quien continuaba con la mirada baja

que les dirás a la srita kagome, a inuyasha y al pequeño shipo-

la joven levanto la mirada hacia el joven que se encontraba en frente de ella, no podía ser, por un momento pensó……. que el por que de su pregunta se refería a la relación que tenían ellos no a eso…. Se armo de valor

– por que houshi-sama porque no piensa en mi dolor por que no me comprende – sus palabras calaron hondo en el corazón del monje ..- --

sango tu estas así por ….- no podía creer que ella estaba así por su relación pero si las cosas habían quedado claras entre ellos o al menos eso pensaba

–no ya no mas- escucho decir entre sollozos a la chica

pero sango que es lo que pasa pensé que las cosas habían quedado claras entre nosotros – la miro y trató de descifrar la mirada de la joven Taijiya, pero no hubo respuesta

no- dijo sango algo enfadada – no su excelencia las cosas no quedaron claras y creo que necesito tiempo para pensar …- dijo con una voz angustiada

Sango – se limitó a responder el monje- pero sabes bien lo que siento por ti-dijo bajando la voz y desviando su mirada – jamás había sentido esto por ninguna otra mujer-dijo sonrojándose un poco con sus palabras

si, lo se pero yo… no puedo seguir … a su lado- dijo con una voz que sonaba desesperada como si estas palabras no quisieran salir de su boca

sango- se limito a decir el houshi sorprendido,

no entendía la actitud de la exterminadora – pero por que si ella me acepto como soy , que es lo que ahora tiene- pensó miroku preocupado

lo siento, excelencia pero tengo que irme – dijo una sango aun más triste que al principio. El houshi no daba crédito a lo que oía "por que? La dulce y comprensiva sango de pronto parecía melancólica y rencorosa"

el houshi se encontraba sumergido entre sus pensamientos mientras una joven se alejaba montada en su mascota no dejando así tiempo al Monje de reaccionar

Adios su excelencia – dijo silenciosamente para si misma la joven

– adiós Miroku- el viento se llevo sus palabras lo mismo que sus lagrimas que caían sobre su rostros como perlas de agua humedeciendo su alma y su corazón que se encontraban destrozados

He intentado casi todo para convencerte Mientras el mundo se derrumba todo aquí a mis pies  
Mientras aprendo de esta soledad que desconozco  
Me vuelvo a preguntar quizás si sobreviviré

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que la Taijiya había dejado el grupo a todos les había afectado mucho pero habían comprendido la decisión de sango, lo sentían por Miroku quien desde que la joven se había marchado parecía distante y ausente parecía que su cuerpo no estaba conectado con su mente no respondía cuando sus amigos le hablaban o intentaban distraerlo para volverlo a la normalidad- el miroku libidinoso y sonriente había desaparecido por completo, no se había acercado a ninguna mujer ni había intentado………… Ser libidinoso solo se concentraba en meditar y mirar hacia el horizonte como si esperara a que una bella exterminadora regresara pronto….

Porqué sin ti me queda la conciencia helada y vacía,

Porqué sin ti me he dado cuenta que no renaceré  
Porqué yo he ido mas allá del limite de la desolación  
Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión

………….a darle un buen golpe por libidinoso, pero no era así sabia que no regresaría y sabía que la culpa era de él, por no saberla apreciar por dejar que sus malas manías afectaran la delicada relación que existía entre los dos, por mas que reflexionaba no sabia que hacer le dolía tanto su ausencia le hacia falta su presencia.

Y yo te juro que …..Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras  
Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos  
Y dejas en pedazos este corazón Mi piel también la dejaría  
Mi nombre, mi fuerza, hasta mi propia vida  
Y que mas da perder  
Si te llevas del todo mi fe  
Lo dejaría

No podía mas sabia que no podría sobrevivir un día mas sin ella, pero que hacer donde encontrarla donde buscarla pero que decirle como actuar sabia que no podía hacerle promesas falsas por que la situación empeoraría y tampoco podía mentirle ya que aunque era muy su estilo con ella era diferente, si con ella era todo diferente porque?... de pronto todos los recuerdos vividos junto a ella, llegaron a su mente, las circunstancias en las que se conocieron, ambos traían consigo grandes tragedias ella la muerte de toda su familia en manos de su hermano, él esa maldición impuesta por Naraku y que había acabado con la vida de sus padre y probablemente con la de él si no derrotaban a Naraku; pero eso no le preocupa en este instante su principal congoja y desanimo venia de su ausencia, ese vació que sentía en su corazón que no lo curaba ni siquiera la presencia de sus amigos.

Duelen mas tus cosas buenas cuando estas ausente  
Yo se que es demasiado tarde para remediar  
No me queda bien valerme de diez mil excusas  
Cuando definitivamente se que ahora te vas.

-Monje Miroku- su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz suave que lo llamaba, volteo su rostro para alcanzar ver la silueta de una joven que se acercaba a él

– houshi-sama por que no va a buscarla- dijo aquella voz dulce

estoy segura que ella esta tan triste como usted- dijo con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios, el monje se limitó a sonreírle tenuemente – --

pero srita Kagome…… no creo que ella quiera que la moleste me lo dijo antes de partir- dijo tristemente el monje- Kagome se sentó a su lado y suspirando le dijo-

joven Miroku usted mejor que nadie debería entender él por que de su partida- dijo pausadamente mientras miraba el rostro del monje que parecía sorprendido por la franqueza de la joven miko

– si…. Lo se Srita – dijo virando el rostro para evitar la mirada acusadora de la joven

pero…….. –calló y sin mirarla su mente prosiguió -como hacerle entender que era a ella a quien quería, y que no importaba todas la veces que por lujuria había cedido a su maldita manía de cortejar a cuanta joven hermosa se encontraba. Sabía que esa era la principal razón del enojo de Sango y de todos los problemas de su frágil relación.

Aunque te vuelva a repetir que estoy muriendo día a día  
Aunque también estés muriendo tu no me perdonarás  
Aunque sin ti haya llegado al límite de la desolación  
Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión Sigo muriéndome

El silencio del monje pareció eterno para la joven Miko por lo que decidió proseguir,

- joven miroku si usted dejara sus manías talvez sango no se enojaría tanto aunque… yo se ella lo quiere mucho y lo acepta tal y como es, si usted le dijera que la ama todo se solucionaría- dijo rápidamente sin darle tiempo para una replica que sabia que el joven monje procesaba en su mente

– decirle que la amo- esa última frase se clavo en su corazón como una espina que se entierra sin previo aviso, si eso era! Su error había sido el no decirle cuanto la amaba y la necesitaba él día de su declaración se limito ha decirle lo que a todas les había dicho ¿que si quería cuidar de sus hijos ¿ pero jamás menciono la palabra mágica que sabia resolvería todos sus problemas " te amo" esa palabra era la que había hecho un abismo en la relación con sango.

Gracias – se limito a decir el monje mientras se levantaba rápidamente y comenzaba a caminar, Kagome hizo lo mismo luciendo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

y Srita dígale a inuyasha que le agradezco también a él, por su apoyo – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia unos arbusto donde sabia que el orgulloso hanyou y el joven Kitsune lo observaban, antes de irse agregó

– y gracias también a ti shipo- dijo mientras comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

feh, pero ese monje libidinoso como se dio cuenta que estábamos aquí- refunfuño el Hanyou - va no importa lo importante es que se reconcilie con esa tonta de Sango-dijo mientras se acercaba a kagome

si – se limito a decir kagome- mientras tomaba el brazo del joven Hanyou haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco.

Shipo al ver esta escena decidió no estorbar y se retiro del lugar dejando a la joven miko y al Hanyou así, mirando hacia el horizonte

Lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras

Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos  
Y dejas en pedazos este corazón  
Mi piel también la dejaría  
Mi nombre, mi fuerza, hasta mi propia vida  
Y que mas da perder  
Si te llevas del todo mi fe  
Lo dejaría

En la espesura del bosque se podía observar un joven monje que corría llevando en su alma una esperanza y un aliento de vida que gracias a sus amigos había encontrado

-Srita Kagome , Inuyasha, Shipo, muchas gracias a todos – dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosos ojos azules – inuyasha, espero y no cometas el mismo error que yo he cometido y puedas al fin confesar tus sentimientos a la Srita Kagome- dijo mientras corría velozmente para llegar a una aldea donde una joven exterminadora se encontraba.

En la aldea una joven se encontraba poniendo flores a unas tumbas que formaban el único recuerdo de lo que una vez fue su hogar, pronto anochecería y debería ir por leña para encender el fuego de su cabaña; esa noche haría mucho frió se sentía en el aire o era simplemente su imaginación o la tristeza que invadía su alma, no había podido olvidarlo en todo este tiempo por mas que se había negado a pensar en él, y había afirmado no volver a pensar en ese houshi pervertido todo le recordaba a él.

No podía ser que no pudiese superar ese dolor siendo que lo había superado la muerte de su familia y la perdida de Kogaku, pero por que su corazón se negaba a recuperarse a la perdida de aquel monje, ella sabia bien la respuesta era por que le amaba más que a su propia vida.

-sango tienes que olvidarle y seguir adelante- se dijo firmemente mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla, la retiro suavemente y se levanto lentamente dispuesta a no pensar en él.

-Sango-chan- se oyó una voz familiar a sus espaldas- no podía ser no estaba soñando, por que su mente le hacía jugadas tan crueles lo había hecho seguido en estos ultimas días pero nunca tan claras como esta que acaba de oír

- Sango –prosiguió la voz, - no, no era su imaginación esta vez era real, su corazón se lo decía lentamente giro su rostro para enfrentarse con la persona portadora de esa voz – si su corazón no la había engañado era………- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el joven monje quien sonriéndole preguntó

– Mi querida sango como has estado?- querida sango fueron las palabras que se procesaron en su corazón

– en verdad soy su querida sango- se dijo mientras su mente se negaba a creerle mas a ese monje libidinoso.

-Yo…… he estado bien su excelencia- acento a decir la joven mientras bajaba la mirada para evitar perderse en la inmensidad de sus ojos azules

- yo no – contesto con un poco de tristeza el joven monje

-me has hecho mucha falta – dijo tratando de encontrase con su mirada, sango no daba crédito a las palabras del houshi, la había extrañado – como decirle que ella también lo había extrañado aun más, no no podía decirle eso ,ser débil ante él esta vez no- se dijo firmemente.

-Sango es necesario que hablemos- dijo el houshi seriamente – necesitamos aclarar nuestra situación – dijo mientras tomaba sus manos para acercarlas a él.

-no que hace – pensó una sango sonrojada – no puedo creer el poder que tiene aun sobre mi este monje pervertido – se dijo a si misma mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse cada vez mas rojas-

entremos Sango – dijo el monje – la noche pronto caerá y parece que hará frió-

Mientras tomaba su mano firmemente y se dirigía a la cabaña la joven solo se limito a seguirle sin pronunciar palabra alguna – estaba demasiado aturdida con las palabras del joven monje para reaccionar así que se dejo llevar por la mano firme del monje.

En la cabaña la joven encendió la chimenea para dar calor al lugar, el monje la observo en silencio mientras pensaba en lo hermosa que era y el como había sido un tonto por no valorarla.

Al terminar sango se sentó haciendo fase al Houshi que se encontraba recargado en la pared esperando pacientemente a la exterminadora.

Un silencio reino en aquella cabaña vieja y abandonada hasta que fue rota por la voz del joven monje

– Sango entiendo el por que de tu partida y créeme que ….lo siento mucho- se detuvo un instante para observar el rostro de la muchacha quien no le había mirado desde hacia un buen rato

- tu sabes que no soy un santo y mis malas manías un día serán mi perdición – dijo simulando una risa falsa que se oyó de entre sus labios- pero aun así- dijo ya seriamente – mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros y……..- el joven monje no termino de decir su frase porque fue interrumpido por una Sango al borde de las lagrimas

– no houshi- sama no siga, el discurso lo conozco y no estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo de nuevo – dijo intentando poner en su voz un tono decisivo en sus palabras,

-pero Sango- acento a decir Miroku

– no su excelencia no mas – esas palabras sonaron crueles ante los oídos del joven monje quien con anterioridad le había escuchado decir "excelencia " en un tono amoroso y delicado ahora le sonaba seco y distante

– yo creí ciegamente en que después de aquella declaración usted cambiaria y nuestra relación podría mejorar-sus palabras sonaban fuertes y decididas, esto causo temor en el corazón del joven monje

– será posible que sango no me perdonará, aunque no me valga ya valerme de diez mil excusas- pensó mientras en su corazón se sembraba la duda

– yo estaba dispuesta a seguirle a no importarme nada por que yo lo …..

se detuvo ante el miedo de decir aquellas palabras que jamás le había escuchado decir

– No Sango te equivocas – le escucho decir con esa serenidad que le caracterizaba

– tu aun quieres seguir a mi lado- dijo firmemente mientras clavaba su mirada en la de ella

- pero como se atreve monje pervertido – dijo una sango exaltada ante aquella seguridad que el houshi demostraba

– quien se cree que es para venir a decirme eso, después de que he tenido que soportarle que ande de tras de cuanta mujer ve – dijo una sango al borde la histeria mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la salida no soportaba que ese monje pervertido creyera que deseaba seguir soportándolo como era, así de pervertido, cuando de repente unos fuertes brazos impidieron su salida haciéndole olvidar al mismo tiempo su enojo ante la sorpresa

- Sango mi querida, sango me encanta cuando te enojas por mi culpa – dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la acercaba a su pecho para darle un abrazo tierno derritiendo así el enojo de la taijiya

– no me malinterpretes mi querida Sango – dijo abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho haciendo que la joven exterminadora perdiera toda su iniciativa de huida

– yo quise decir que tu quieres estar aun conmigo por que me amas tanto como yo a ti – dijo mientras ponía la mano en la cabeza de la joven exterminadora acariciando lentamente su pelo al mismo tiempo, las palabras del houshi revoloteaban en el corazón de la joven como mariposas en tiempo de primavera, no podía ser, aquellas palabras del monje llegaban a lo mas profundo de su ser haciendo que las lagrimas brotaran sin poderles detener

– yo…….-decía entre sollozos la joven exterminadora aferrándose con fuerza a los brazos de aquel monje que había robado su corazón

– yo lo amo excelencia – dijo y su lagrimas brotaron aun mas, sin poderlas contener limpiando así su alma de todo dolor

– yo también te amo – dijo el joven monje con una sinceridad que traspasaron hasta llegar a lo mas profundo del corazón de la Taijiya

– perdóname por hacerte sufrir por no valorarte, por mirar a otras cuando todo lo que buscaba ya lo tengo contigo- sus palabras llenas de sinceridad fueron selladas con un tierno beso que disipó todas las dudas que la joven exterminadora pudiera haber tenido en su corazón

houshi –sama – acento a decir una sango entre los calidos labios del joven monje

– Sango – respondió el monje mientras separaba lentamente sus labios de los de la joven exterminadora.

No hizo falta nada más  
Fue tan suficiente verlo en tu mirada   
Clara como cristal

Me enseñaste a ver la luz   
Cuando dentro de mi alma se apagaban  
Mis ganas de continuar 

Como si me conocieras de otra vida  
Vas antecediendo todos mis instintos  
Sin medida

Las palabras no fueron necesarias en aquel momento, todo lo que había que decir fue transmitido en aquel tierno beso que para ellos valió mas que mil promesas; así permanecieron abrazados el uno al otro, hasta que lentamente se separaron pero sus manos siguieron enlazadas, caminaron en silencio hasta el portón de la vieja cabaña donde se sentaron a admirar le esplendor de la luna así sin palabra alguna, las dudas de la Taijiya fueron disipadas en aquel momento y la noche fue testigo de la inmensa alegría que yacía en su corazón.

-Que hermoso es estar a tu lado- pensó el monje mientras una sonrisa se esboza es sus labios.

Nadie más que tú  
Sabe adivinar a donde voy  
Nadie pudo descubrir  
Lo que yo realmente soy  
Nadie más que tú  
Ha sembrado paz en mi interior  
Hizo renacer mi fe  
Para ver más allá del  
sol

Cuando amanece y tu no estás   
Toda mi energía fluye diferente  
Sin ti nada es igual 

Mis secretos se revelan en tus brazos  
Y mis días se reducen a tu espacio  
Y voy cayendo poco a poco porque

N/ A ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE FIC QUE SE ME OCURRIO INSPIRADO EN DOS CANCIONES HERMOSAS LA PRIMERA QUE LLEVA EL TITULO DE ESTE FIC (QUE PENSABA HACERLO CORTO Y RESLTO DE 10 PAGINAS JEJEJJE) ES DE CHAYANNE "LO DEJARIA TODO POR QUE TE QUEDARAS" Y LA SEGUNDA CANCION ES DE RICKY MARTIN "NADIE MAS QUE TU"

BUENO ME DESPIDO Y PROMETOA CTUALIZAR PRONTO MI FIC DEL CHICO EXTRAÑO Y LE HANYOU  
DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC SON DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAGASHAKI A SI ES K NI MODO SOLO ME LOS PRESTO POR UN RATO AJJAJAJAJAJ


End file.
